


You're Mine

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, Sergeant Barnes in the building, and i love him for it, bucky is an awkward noodle, but she knows its credited, nobody should be touching her man, reader is a jealous banana but we love her, this is too cute for life, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Request: Anon- Can you do #18, #14, and #1 with Bucky please?Here you are Anon, I hope you like it!18. Don’t touch him/her ever again, you hear me?!14. I love you.1. I don’t care, you’re mine.(This was directly taken from my Tumblr: newtie-patootie-bootie)





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated.
> 
> Warnings: Jealously, fluff- lots of it :P
> 
> ||Please do not repost or plagiarize||

You watched James talk with some victory-roll, red-headed as Peggy spoke to you, oblivious of your attention being elsewhere.

You could tell that Sergeant Barnes was incredibly uncomfortable by the way his back pressed against the wall of the bar, like he was trying to melt through it. Your jaw clenched as you observed just how uneasy Bucky felt. He never usually was with women, but right now, this young woman was a bit too aggressive for his liking.

And you didn’t like it.

_Not. One. Bit._

But obviously, the redhead was blind to his body-language and further pressed her nearly exposed rack against Bucky’s broad chest, bright red lips dangerously close to his own as she giggled annoyingly. Her red-nailed fingers trailed up from his shoulders down, toward his belt as if she had the right to touch him so wantonly.

Who the hell did she think she was?!

Your anger and protectiveness reached an all time peak and that little grope was the last straw.

Growling, you walked away from your conversation with Peggy and stormed your way toward the salivating woman and a very nervous Bucky before grabbing her by the shoulder and forcefully pushing her away.  **“Don’t touch him ever again, you hear me?!”**

The festivities slowly died down as relaxing soldiers stared over at us with intrigued eyes. Peggy slowly started forward to assess the situation and step in if need be. “What are you, crazy?!” The other woman screeched, flipping red curls from her face before, pouting, “we were just having some fun, Agent Y/L/N!”

“Fun is when both parties involved are enjoying their time together, but when one is uncomfortable or uneasy with the other’s actions, that isn’t fun at all, that’s bordering on harassment and I won’t tolerate it!” You roar back, standing in front of Bucky protectively, defending him from the wandering clutches of the opposing woman.

“Why do you care so much?” The redhead was at a loss, green eyes wide as she stared at you. 

“Why?” You snarled, “because he’s mine, you hussy, and I don’t appreciate your wandering hands all over what belongs to me!” Your declaration stunned the entire room silent. Your enraged brain slowly caught up with what your mouth spouted and instantly, all that rage melted into surprise and you slapped a hand over your mouth, but the damage was done. 

Peggy had one, perfectly shaped brow lifted, a slight smirk playing on her lips as if she knew all along. Steve was not as informed as Peggy and was staring at both you and his best friend with wide eyes and his mouth slack in shock.

“Damn. .” Bucky whispered behind you, before grabbing your hand and the both of you made your escape before the others could ask any questions.

(..)

Bucky and you ended up running along the underground bunker until you ended up in the secluded and empty filing cupboard, squishing yourselves inside as he pulled the chain and the light above switched on. “Got a little carried away, doll?” He asked sarcastically, a grin playing on his lips.

“Shut up.” You mumbled, tongue in cheek, “she shouldn’t have been pawing at you in the first place, you shouldn’t have let her!”

“I tried to tell her, doll, but she didn’t want to listen.” You growled, looking away from him, toward one of the cabinets, “and now, I’m going to be asked every question under the sun and I’m going to be ragged on by the other guys.”

 **“I don’t care, you’re mine.”**  You vowed, looking back to him, only to see a large smile on his face as his arms wound around your middle, pulling you closer to his chest.

“Damn right, baby-doll, I just wanted to hear you say it again.” Pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, you mumbled.

“I hate you, James Barnes.” He only chuckled at your meaningless words.

“Really? Well, **I love you.** ”


End file.
